


We Could Kiss Right Now

by AllNewKatyana



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Katyana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNewKatyana/pseuds/AllNewKatyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking kisses will never get old. (Set post-UXM v3 #33, the New Xavier School and the Jean Grey School have merged into one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Kiss Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a drabble on one of our blogs.

“We could kiss right now, and no one would know.”

It’s so  _stupid_ and _necessary_  but the simple fact is that no matter their responsibilities, no matter what’s   
happened to them, they’re both still young and the idea of sneaking around, of stealing kisses when no one else is looking, of finding the nearest janitor closet to make out in is  _exciting_ and Kitty’s suggestion has an unmistakably devious grin stretching across the sorceress’ lips.

Blue eyes flick to the open door of her classroom, then back to her girlfriend. Her fingers hook into the belt loops of Shadowcat’s jeans and she tugs their bodies closer even as she guides the other woman back against her desk. One hand lifts to cup around the back of her lover’s neck to pull her in and the blonde’s lips first seize Kitty’s lower one in a kiss that’s light but short and as she pulls away slowly, her teeth rake over it just the way she knows she likes it. Before she’s separated their mouths any more than mere _centimeters_  apart, she’s going in  for another—this one is deep and gentle and  _passionate_ , her nails dragging across Kitty’s skin from the back of her neck to the side, then around to the front where she splays her fingers against her chest.

It occurs to her that the ‘kiss’ that Kitty had been talking about might have been a quick peck, maybe one that lasted a little longer instead of  _this_ , but she’s not protesting it and the soft, approving sounds she’s making against her mouth only encourage her further. Between that and her best friend’s hands on her sides, fingers pressed into her skin and her hips pushing against her own, there’s not a single part of her that wants to pull away.

Besides —– what’s the _worst_  that can happen?

 


End file.
